Let the Games Begin
by duchesskayleeriverdoctorsempai
Summary: AU. Merlin Emrys is the most adorable guy in school. Arthur is a prat. And Lancelot cares way more then he should. What happens when the two most popular guys in school both want Merlin?


**Let the Games begin**

**Summary:** Merlin Emrys is the most adorable guy in school. Arthur is a prat. And Lancelot cares more than he should. What happens when the two most popular guys in school both want Merlin?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sadly :(

**Warnings:** Gayness, lots of gayness. No sex yet, but there will be some in future chapters, don't worry about that ;) Swearing, and some O.O.C actions, Arthur in particular, I felt as though I should warn you.

**Tumblr: **

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**A/N:** Hey guys this is a story of competition over the one and only Merlin. Special thanks to my best friend, she's awesome. Enjoy this fanfiction of epic proportions and I will see you at the end!

**ARTHUR**

"Arthur get your lazy ass out of bed now! This is your first day of your senior year and if you are late to school you're grounded!" yelled Uther Pendragon up the stairs. Arthur turned over in his bed and pulled the covers over his eyes, he ignored the empty threats that his Father made. The last time he was grounded it was for throwing a party and letting his younger sister get hopelessly drunk, Uther would hardly ground him for being late to school. Before he could fall back to sleep his sister Morgana bust in, jumped on top of the bed, and said,

"Arthur if you don't get up we're going to be late, and I _cannot_ be late. I am meeting Gwen before school to compare our schedules."

"One, she lives next door. Two, you literally saw her everyday this summer. And three why don't you stop bitching and get on the bus?" Morgana let out a sarcastic sigh and said,

"Oh well if you don't take me Gwen to school today, and everyday till I get my license for that matter, I guess I'll have to tell dad about the time you gave me a pot brownie just so you and your friends could laugh at me." Arthur sat up on his bed and looked over at his sister, who was giving him the most innocent look she could muster.

"Fine, no need for blackmail, I'll take you and your stupid friend to school." Arthur got out of his bed and walked over to his much-to-large closet and opened it. He peered into the never ending black pit of clothes, half of them he wore all the time, the other half he'd hardly ever wore. As a rich businessman's son he need clothes for every occasion, he had jeans and t-shirts like every other teenaged boy, but unlike them he also had expensive suits and shoes. Because it was the first day of school he grabbed a pair of his nicer, less worn jeans and opted for his new purple V-neck rather than a plain t-shirt. After he collected his clothing for the day he walked into his private bathroom and took a quick shower before dressing. He put some gel into his hair and brushed it into the I-don't-give-a-fuck hairstyle. Once he was done with that he walked out of his bathroom and grabbed his leather jacket and aviator sunglasses. As he was headed towards the stairs he stopped by his sister's room to tell her,

"I'm leaving in ten minutes, whether you're in the car or not I will be leaving." She mumbled her agreements as he went down the stairs. Arthur rounded the corner into the kitchen where his father sat at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Remember this is your last year at this school. You already have a full ride to Ohio State and you have already been accepted, so just don't fuck up and you'll be fine," said Uther without even looking up from his paper. Arthur grabbed a pop tart and as he walked out of the kitchen he mumbled,

"Love you too dad." Arthur picked up his bag and his keys by the door and walked out the door and towards his car. Guinevere and Morgana were standing by his car already chatting to themselves. Arthur unlocked the door and got in, before he could yell at Morgana and Gwen to get in the car his best friend jumped on the hood of his car, laughing like a mad man. Arthur sighed and said,

"Lance what are you doing?" Lancelot walked around to Arthur's door and said,

"My car is in the shop so I need a ride to school."

"And so you decide to tell me now and not a week ago? Some heads up would have been nice."

"But why?" said Lance, "I knew you'd give me a ride anyway." Arthur shrugged and nodded towards the passenger seat.

"If you are riding to school with me get in the car or move out of the way." Everyone standing in the Pendragon driveway got into the car and they headed off to school.

**MERLIN**

Merlin Emerys was very new and very lost. Merlin walked around the school holding his map trying to figure out where B-103 was. He was so focused on where his class was he didn't realize that he walked right into someone; that is until thy both fell over. When Merlin fell his papers went flying and he rolled over on his ankle.

"Aghhhh," Merlin screamed in pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" said someone above him. Merlin looked up from the floor into the face of an extremely cute, extremely worried Lancelot. Lance knelt down to help Merlin pick up his papers.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Merlin started to say as he got up, but when he put pressure on his foot he started to fall over and he would have fallen on the floor again if Lancelot hadn't caught him.

"Um thanks," said Merlin. Lance picked up Merlin's bag and said,

"Where's your next class? I'll walk with you there and you can lean on me."

"No that's okay, I don't want to be a burden."

"Well seeing as you can't walk without my help and it is my fault I don't think it's a problem." Merlin started to protest but Lancelot just pulled Merlin's schedule from his pack and studied it.

"Math in B-103, wouldn't you know that we have the same first period." Lance smiled at Merlin, and not just any smile, the kind of smile that made Merlin want to blush. Lance offered Merlin his arm and he took it, then they started off to class.

"So you're new right?" asked Lance as they rounded the corner to B-Hall. Merlin simply nodded as they walked into the classroom. Lance walked Merlin to a desk and set his stuff down before taking the seat right next to him.

"Good morning class, welcome to Advanced Algebra and Trigonometry." The rest of the class flew by, well at least it did for Merlin. He couldn't focus on anything the teacher was saying, all Merlin could focus on was Lancelot. His smile, his laugh, even the way he wrote down notes. By the time class was over Merlin felt as if he could write a book on the many facial expressions of Lancelot. Just then the bell rang and it shook Merlin out of his daydreams.

"Can you make it to your other classes alright? Or would you rather me walk you to your classes and come get you when they are over?" Merlin jumped up to say no, and that he would be fine but as soon as he put weight on his foot he started to crumble. Once again he would have fallen onto the floor if it hadn't been for Lancelot.

"Well that answered your question for you, looks like I'm you escort for today," said Lancelot. Lance bent down and grabbed Merlin's Bag and schedule before offering his arm. Merlin took the offered limb and started off to his next class.

"Hmm," said Lance looking at the schedule, "next you have English, It's not far. So Merlin what brought you to our little town?"

"My mom got a job at the hospital, so here I am."

"Do you like it so far?"

"Yes, I suppose," said Merlin.

"Oh come on. You just suppose? You met me didn't you?" Just as Merlin was about to answer but Lancelot said,

"Here you are, English IV. Now I will be back to get you after your class is over so don't leave without me, ok?"

"Ok, thanks again, and I'll see you after class." Lancelot nodded and was off to his own class and Merlin wondered how he was going to make it without him. Merlin limped into class and sat down next to a blonde guy who was talking to someone about something nor other. The bell rang and the students started to quiet down as the teacher walked in and said,

"Hello class I am you teacher Mrs. Bishop, today's lesson will be a partner activity so as I take role I will tell you your partner. Now these are in no specific order so I don't want to hear any complaining." Merlin was somewhere else in his head, thinking about Lancelot and how much he was actually beginning to like him, even though it was only the first day.

"Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon," said the teacher causing Merlin's attention to shift back into the real world. Merlin looked around before realizing that he had absolutely no idea who Arthur was. Merlin looked to the teacher for some assistance, the teacher pointed to the blonde boy who was sitting next to him. Merlin said,

"Hi, I'm Merlin Emrys."

"Yeah, I gathered that." was his reply. After the teacher finished calling roll and the pairs she said,

"This is a get to know you project. You and Your partner will interview each other and find out as much information as you can and then you will write an essay about your partner using your findings. This is the first big project of the year so it will be worth 50% of your quarter grade, so don't procrastinate. Because this is such a big project you will have to find time outside of school to work on it."

"Mrs. Bishop," interrupted Arthur "you can't do that. It's football season, we won't have time to work on it."

"Mr. Pendragon I am sure you will find the time. Now you have the rest of the class to interview your partners." Arthur chose that time to pull out his phone and begin texting which left Merlin to look around and twiddle his thumbs.

"Um," said Merlin, "aren't we supposed to be working?" Arthur sighed and put away his cell phone so he could focus at the task at hand. Arthur turned in his desk to face him and said,

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, I am 18 years old, my favorite color is red, my favorite food is food, I'm not too picky, I have lots of friends but only one best friend, and I have a sister who was adopted. Anymore questions or can I go back to texting my friend?"

"Uh I- uh, I think I have more questions but I have to think of them first," said Merlin nervously. Arthur grabbed a piece of paper from his back pack and scribbled something down on it. He handed the scrap of paper to Merlin and said,

"This is my cellphone number, when you think of more questions text me, besides you'll have to come over eventually if we want to get a good grade on this." Merlin nodded and pulled out his phone to plug Arthur's number in.

"That's you phone? That's crap!" said Arthur. Merlin inspected the phone, it was a flip phone that had a few scratches and dings but it was a phone. I could still take pictures, make phone calls, and text what more did he need. Before Merlin could bite out a reply the bell rang and everyone collected there things and started to head out the door, Merlin included. Merlin put everything back into his backpack and got up, as soon as he put weight on his foot he started to fall. Apparently it was his lucky day because he did not fall on the floor, but it also wasn't Lancelot who caught him. Merlin looked into the worried and slightly confused face of Arthur Pendragon. Then Merlin notice something, Arthur was hot, like really really extremely hot. Arthur steadied Merlin and said,

"Are you okay?" Merlin shifted his bag on his back and said,

"Yeah I'm fine. This morning I ran into this guy and we both fell. I think I twisted my ankle."

"Well, do you need help getting to your classes today?" Merlin was surprised by that comment. Merlin took him for being an ass hole that didn't really care.

"No," said Merlin, "the guy who ran into me has been walking me to all of my classes." Arthur nodded and said,

"Well at least let me walk you to the door." Arthur extended his arm and helped Merlin to the door way just in time for Lancelot to get there.

"Hey," said Merlin shyly. Lancelot smiled at him and said,

"Are you ready to go?" Merlin nodded and as they walked out the door Arthur shouted after them,

"Bye Lance, Bye Merlin see you guys at lunch."

"Where are we going next?" asked Lance.

"Art, art is next."

"So what's your medium?" Merlin thought about it for a second before saying,

"All of them I guess, but drawing mostly. Well that's the thing I'm the best at." Lance and Merlin stopped at a room full of easels and art supplies.

"Well here you are," said Lancelot, "I'll be here after class." The class flew by very quickly, all Merlin could think about was Lance and Arthur. Sometime during his daydreams he was able to focus on the teacher and the girl standing next to him. They introduced themselves and he found that the girl standing next to him was called Morgana.

After art class Lancelot was true to his word and picked him up from his art class and dropped him off at the library for his study hall. Before Lancelot left he ruffled Merlin's hair and promised he'd be back when class was over. Study hall was boring, they weren't allowed to talk but no one had any homework so everyone was passing notes. He didn't know anyone in this class; he wished that Arthur or Lance were in this class, or even Morgana. His thoughts were interrupted when the girl next to him passed him little folded up piece of paper. Merlin opened it and read.

_Hey you're new here right? I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen. What's your name?_

**My name is Merlin, and yeah I'm new here. It's nice to meet you Gwen.**

_What happened to your ankle, it looks swollen?_

**Oh I ran into this guy in the hallway and I twisted it.**

_What! Did he at least apologize?_

**Yeah he did. He's actually been walking me to all my classes and everything.**

_Ooooooooo is he cute? Sorry that was an awkward question, ignore that :/_

**No it's fine, and yes he was cute.**

_So uh, are you gay? Or Bi? Or are you just able to admit when a guy is cute? And did I totally just step over the line? If I did I'm really sorry!_

**I'm gay. And you did step over the line and your punishment is that you have to be my best friend FOREVER! **insert evil laugh here** **

_I think that's a punishment I can live with :) If we're going to be best friends then I guess you need my number huh?_

**I think that would make being best friends a lot easier **

_867-5309 text me tonight so we can get started on the best friend thing. _

Before Merlin could answer the bell rang so he packed up all his things, this time he waited for Lancelot in his seat so he didn't have to try to limp to the door. He didn't have to wait very long, Lancelot got there only a minute after the bell rang. He walked in and picked up Merlin's things and extended his arm.

"Come on," Lancelot said, "It's time for lunch. You get to meet the rest of the gang." Merlin and Lancelot walked to the cafeteria in silence, nervous energy running through the both of them, before they both walked through the big double doors that marked the entrance to the cafeteria Lancelot stopped and put his arm around Merlin's waist.

"You don't mind do you, you're less likely to fall if I've got a hold of you." The tips of Merlin's ears turned red before saying,

"N-no I don't mind." Lancelot smiled and led Merlin into the lunch room that was bustling with activity. Lancelot steered them towards the round tables in the back of the cafeteria. As they got closer to their destination Merlin could see that some of the faces were familiar.

"MERLIN!" shouted Gwen when he got close to the table.

"Hey Gwen!" Lance lot dropped his arm from around Merlin's waist. Merlin took a seat in between Guinevere and Lancelot and pulled his lunch box out of his bag.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," said Lancelot, "You know Gwen, next to her is Morgana, then Arthur." Merlin chuckled a little bit then said,

"Actually I know everyone here, Gwen is in my study hall, Morgana is in my art class, and Arthur is in my English class."

"Well," said Lancelot putting his arm around Merlin once more, "looks like you don't need me anymore."

"So Merlin, what classes do you have for the rest of the day?" asked Morgana. Merlin pulled out his schedule and said,

"Latin, Art II, and then Chemistry."

"I have you in Latin and Art II," said Gwen

"I have Latin with you guys too," said Lancelot.

"Does anyone have Chemistry with me?" asked Merlin

"I do," said everyone sitting at the table. They all laughed and spent the rest of the lunch period eating and chatting. The bell rang marking the end of lunch, Lancelot stood up and said,

"Come on hop-a-long, let's get to Latin." The rest of the day flew by in a blur, mostly because Merlin was daydreaming about Lancelot. Merlin was jolted out of his daydream by Lancelot kissing him on the cheek. Merlin jolted away from the kiss and looked him in the face.

"Oh look," said Lancelot smiling, "Merlin is back in the land of the living. And I'm not going to apologize for the kiss, call it the kiss of life I was bringing you back to the land of the living." Merlin turned red and found the surface of his desk very interesting.

"Come on Merlin, I'll walk you to your car or to the bus, how'd you get to school?" Merlin swung his bag over his shoulder and said,

"I walked; I thought the fresh air would clear my first day nerves." Lancelot put his arm around him and started to walk outside.

"Well," said Lancelot, "looks like you're going to have to ask Arthur for a ride seeing as I rode with him." The two of them walked out the front doors to the school and headed over to where Arthur was standing.

"Hey Arthur Merlin needs a ride home," said Lance-a-lot walking over to him. Arthur looked at Lacelots arm wrapped around Merlin's waist and said,

"There's no room."

"Come on Arthur, Merlin can sit on my lap, I don't mind."

"Fine whatever," said Arthur, "where do you live Merlin?"

"1586 Lincoln Court, I just moved in." Lancelot smiled a sly smile and said,

"Welcome to the neighborhood! So it seems you live next to Arthur and across the street from me. And just for the record Gwen lives on the other side of you." Before Merlin could answer Gwen and Morgana walked up to the car.

"Morgana you're riding up front," said Arthur. Lancelot sat down in the back of the car and then pulled Merlin on top of him. Morgana slid next to them and Arthur pulled out of the senior parking lot. The drive to their houses was relatively short put to Merlin it felt like eternity. As they drove Lancelot kept his arm secured around Merlin's waist, so Merlin had to do everything in his power to think of anything other then Lancelot to keep blood from rushing to his face or… anywhere else. Before long Arthur was pulling into his driveway and everyone was departing. Merlin got up from Lancelot's lap and was about to walk away when Lancelot stopped him and said,

"Here's my number, call me, or anyone in our group if you need anything, 'kay?" Merlin took the piece of paper from Lancelot's outstretched hand and said,

"'Kay." Merlin limped towards his house, once he got there he set his things down on the ground and laid down on the couch to close his eyes for s moment. When he opened his eyes he took out his phone, the clock read 2:37AM, so much for a nap. Merlin got off the couch and started to walk up the stairs. It was dark so Merlin didn't that the stair's rug was bunched up and he tripped and fell down the stairs, when he fell he heard a crack come from his right ankle. He tried to get up but he fell and screamed in pain. Merlin dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello," said a groggy voice.

"Arthur?" said Merlin trying not to cry, "I broke my ankle can you take me to the hospital?" The other end of the phone was quiet.

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

**A/N:** Hey so that was the first chapter of my new fanfiction, I hope you guys liked it, if you did please review I'd love to hear what you guy's think. If you really _really_ liked it then please go follow me on tumblr. This chapter was all Lance-a-lot and Merlin but the next will be a lot of Merlin and Arthur. Who do you guys want Merlin to end up with? I'll take it into consideration. :) I am going to attempt to update every week but no promises.


End file.
